Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (Rewritten)
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Sequel to Equestria Girls (Rewritten). Princess Twilight and her friends return to aid Sunset and her friends to defeat the Sirens while Spike joined the Imperial Knights on the galactic conquest to retake the planets. This was requested by the guy named retro mania.
1. New Plans

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 1 New Plans

At a cafe in the city of New Zaragoza, everyone in there is having the various arguments with one another while three ladies in hoods are sitting in the corner and singing.

Unseen or known by anyone else, the green fog around are slowly heading to the Spanish girls in the corner and then go into the necklace rubies of them. They're none

other than the Sirens of Equestria, who got banished from their own dimension to this place a thousand of years ago and just like when they arrived during the time of

Islamic occupation of Spain, they're still struggling for their survival here just like back when they arrive in the Medieval Age.

"Argh! I'm tired of this, Adagio! I wish that the Spanish Imperialism never over!"Said Aria

"It's not like that is soemthing that we can do, Aria."Said Sonata

"Shut it, Sonata!"Said Aria

"No! You shut yourself!"Said Sonata

"Enough!"Said Adagio and both girls quickly stop arguing with each other.

"We should focus on how to recreate the Spanish Empire! Not struggling for our survival like peasants like this!"Said Aria

"We have to keep going like this until we have enough power to confront the current monarch! That is when thesecond Spanish Empire

shall born with us as its rulers like the in old time!"Said Adagio

"Heard that like... billion times already, Adagio!"Said Aria

"What do you expectfrom me, Aria? It's not like that-"Said Adagio and then she suddenly sees the massive rainbow light in the sky. She's quickly rush out to see it with

her friends. As she's looking at it, she suddenly feels the same thing that she never felt for a long time, the Equestrian magic! Soon, her comrades, Aria and Sonata,

also feel the same power as well.

"It seems... the tides had changed! Come on, girls! We're moving out now."Said Adagio and she's walk out toward to the massive rainbow light.

"To where?"Asked Sonata

"THAT!"Said Adagio as she's point to the massive rainbow light from the other side of town.

"I just got a new plan on how to recreate the Spanish Empire!"Said Adagio

Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, faraway from the Earth, many planets are dividing apart by the war called Galactic War, because the original galactic government,

the Imperial Union, became corrupted and is now a tyrannic government. Thos who managed to separated themselves in time formed their own government called

the Confederacy of United Systems while the pirates, smugglers, bounty hunters and slave traders are also seize this opportunity and formed their own criminal government

in form of Crowned Republic of Nomads. The three galactic governments wage war against one another to gain control of the entire galaxy. At the capital planet of

the Confederacy of United Systems called Radin, at the Senate Building, the Confederate Councils is in a meeting with all of the senators of them. The Councils are the owners

of the mega corporations that once worked for the Imperial Union such as Galactic Trading Company, Currency Corporation, Society of Science and Resource Hunting Department

and even the some rulers from some planets. A humanoid brown bat in blue robe named Buza Raan, he is the Duke of Galactic Trading Company and Duchy of Planet Turma,

home world of the Turmans. A humanoid Impala in green robe named Ko Kong, she is the Lady of Lordship of Planet Hari, home world of the Harishes. A purple humanoid

damselfly in skeletal armor named Kal the Wise, he is the Count of Planet Cela, home world of the Celans and he is also the Foreman of the Society of Science.

A pink slime mold in armored tank suit named Kratus Lands, the Lord of Lordship of Jaadia, home world of the Jaadians. A 7ft. tall white monkey in black suit named

Rama Satara, the Count of County of Mernucia, home world of the Mernucians and he is also the Chairman of the Currency Corporation. A black-scaled humanoid reptilian

named Krell Lex, the Lord of Lordship of Zarag, home world of the Zaragon and the last of the councilor, a humanoid blue cheetah named Keshi Saka, the Lord of Lordship

of Osra, home world of the Osraks and he is also the President of the Resource Hunting Department. The Confederate Councils are the Head of State of this government

and they all are gathered here in this building with the senators to discuss with the next plan for the Confederacy in this war.

"It has come to our attention that that we can't no longer hold off both the Nomads and the Imperials alone. With they both join forces together and many of

our military leaders had been killed, with a handful of them survived, we shall do the same! We all needing all of yoru votes on aiding the rebellions that is under

the leadership of Princess Zazia so they can aid us back with the help of the knights from the Order of Darkness and Light!"Said Keshi

"Who wanted to vote for yes say Ti."Said Krell

"To who wanted to opposed this say Tu."Said Ko

In short time, many senators speak out in unison as Ti, decided that the Confederacy is needing help from the Imperial Knights.

"Ti is the winner in this. We will inform this to Princess Zazia on Planet Garrence immediately."Said Keshi


	2. Tour and Conference

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 2 Tour And Conference

Few months later, at Ramirez High School, ever since the incident at the Food Festival, everyone keeps their distance from Sunset Shimmer. Despite that they know that

they shouldn't hold grudge, do it is completely the another story. The only ones who can really do are three girls named Isabella Akira, Laura Zeel and Elizabeth C. Florence,

not only because they keep their promises but also believe that there is a good in Sunset. And the time of test of her goodness is coming right now because new three

students are coming to Ramirez High.

At the Main Lobby...

"Hmm..."Groaned Sunset as she's waiting for the new students of Ramirez High to come.

"They should have been here by-"Said Sunset

"Now?"Asked Adagio as she's walk up to her with Aria and Sonata and Sunset turns to look at the three Spanish girls that just arrive.

"New students, right?"Asked Sunset

"Indeed. My name is Adagio."Said Adagio

"Aria."Said Aria

"Hi! I'm Sonata!"Said Sonata

"Glad to meet you all. Come, I'll be your guide on your first day."Said Sunset and she's lead the new girls into the school. She's take them to the computer lab, gym, cafeteria,

science lab, library, band room and even the soccer pitch. Sunset does her best to be the guide for the new students, unbeknownst to her, they have the very evil intention.

Near gentlemen toilet, Cid enters it and go into the last of its restrooms. After he entered it, he's pull off his disguise, revealed himself as a Marashan, a humanoid reptilain alien.

Later, he's flush the the closet and the secret entrance activate and he's go down into the tube that lead him to one of the underwater forts of his superior.

Later, at the Upper Underwater Fort...

"Uh! Cid! Finally, you had come. Everyone is now waiting for you in the conference room."Said Celan Head Scientist

"Thanks."Said Cid and he's run to the conference room, leaving the Celan Head Scientist to continue his work with his engineers.

"Knight Khan, I'm glad that you finally make it."Said Zazia as Cid's entering the conference room. The conference room is filling with every members of the Imperial Knights,

both males and females. Beside Cid, the other notable members of the Order of Darkness and Light are Purge Rinus, Lazia Seb, Rino Zen, Kia Chu'ka, Zaa Taa, Cia Xiya and

Ghal Tipu. They are the best knights that the Order has to offer, alongside with Cid. Purge Rinus is a male Marashan like Cid, Lazia Seb is a female Harish, Rano Bik is a

female Osrak like Princess Zazia, Kia Chu'ka is a female Zaragon, Zaa Taa is a male Jaadian, Cia Xiya is a female Turman and Ghal Tipu is a male Mernucian.

"Last night, I just received a call from the Confederacy of United Systems, saying that the entire Confederacy had lost many of its military leaders and planets to the

Imperial Union. That is why I summoned you all here, I need you all to think of this. Should we help them or not?"Asked Zazia and this gives a concern to everyone,

knowing that if they helped the Confederacy, the risk of get expose very high and also the possibility for the invasions on this planet is very high as well. They have to

think wisely with this.

Meanwhile, at Ramirez High School...

"So... what did you girls think of this school?"Asked Sunset

"It's good! We're also looking forward to have everyone... 'accept' us soon..."Said Adagio with a small evil grin.

"We too!"Said Aria and Sonata

"I would love to see that too! Oh yes! And there is a musical contest at this weekend, everyone's here go attended it,

as both the players and the watchers of this contest."Said Sunset and then that is the moment when Sunset's notice their ruby necklaces.

"Whoa! Nice necklaces!"Said Sunset as she's moving her hand closer to touch it but Adagio quickly grabs her hand put it away.

"Sorry! Ah! No touching! It... um... it's very valuable!"Said Adagio

"Ooh... sorry..."Said Sunset as she's looking at her with a bit of confusion.

"If you excuse us, can we go by our own now?"Asked Adagio

"Sure..."Said Sunset and she's let them pass.

"And no worry, we will sign in the contest. Singing is our very best talent!"Said Adagio and after they are out of her sight, Sunset is still curious with these girls.

Don't know what to do, she's decide to get some advises from Isabella and her friends.

Later, at the Band Room...

"Girls!"Said Sunset after she's enter the band room.

"Oh hey, Sunset! How's the tour going?"Asked Isabella

"Pretty good."Said Sunset but her face tells them otherwise.

"Are you pkay?"Asked Elizabeth

"Not much... I have a bad feeling about something..."Said Sunset

"What is it?"Asked Laura

"Aaahh..."Said Sunset


	3. Message to Equestria

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 3 Message To Equestria

After told her friends about the new arrivals of school, Sunset and her friends suggest that they should ask aid from Equestria because from Sunset informed them.

She felt the magic that originally belonged in Equestria with these girls but due to that there is no prove yet. They can't do anything else to against them. But the girls

soon that they better took action since Sunset said when they found that they're making everyon in the cafeteria goes against each other by arguing. Wasting no more time,

they get to Sunset's locker and get the book that the used when she was a student of Princess Celestia and writes down to send the message to her former mentor, hoping

that she will give it to Princess Twilight and her friends so they can come here and help them out.

In the Hallways...

"Well, that should do it."Said SUnet after she finished writing her message to Princess Celestia.

"Should we go check the situation once again?"Asked Isabella

"I concur."Said Elizabeth

"Me as well."Said Laura

"Then let's go!"Said Sunset and she's run her three friends to check out the situation in the cafeteria.

When the sneak the door to open, they still see the same mess that they saw earlier.

"-we'll go all in it. Let's have a battle, battle, battle. Battle of the Bands!"Sung The Sirens as people around them are arguing that their bands will winners of this

musical contest. Seeing that everything is still a big mess, the four girls quickly close the door and getaway from the situation by heading back to the band room.

"Hope that Princess Twlight and her friends will get here soon!"Said Isabella

"They shall come, trust me!"Said Sunset

Meanwhile, in Equestria, at Twilight's castle...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Coming!"Said Spike and he's open the door and see Derpy beofre him.

"A letter for Princess Twilight."Said Derpy

"Thanks!"Said Spike as he's take the letter and close the door while Derpy goes to continue her duty. Later, Spike enters the throne room where's everyone is busying with

their own businesses. Then, he gives the letter from Princess Celestia to Twilight and she's open it and read it. Then, the eyes of the Princess of Friendship goes wide with a

loud gasp comes out of her mouth.

"Oh no!"Said Twilight

"What is it, darling?"Asked Rarity

"It's about Sunset and her friends in the alternate dimesnion!"Said Twilight

"What did she wrote to you, sugarcube?"Asked Applejack

"It's about the new threat they're facing! And their enemies possess with the magic of Equestria! The ability to sing to cause the hatred and anger!"Said Twilight

"We have to do something!"Said Fluttershy

"I'm in!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Let me check first, we need to know what we're up to against."Said Twilight and she's fly out to get the book about the history of Equestria.

"If my theory is right, I believe that this threat is from them. The Sirens!"Said Twilight as she's open the book and show the three pictures of the Sirens

that appear to look like the colorful hippocampus-like creatures.

"NOT the Sirens! Wait! What are Sirens?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"The Sirens are the magical beings from the sea with the ability to charm anypony that listen to their singing voices and with their singing voices, they have the

ability to cuase the hatred and anger to those who are friends and cause them to fight each other and many outcomes of these usually ended... very badly."Said Twilight

"Very badly?"Asked Fluttershy

"They all became... goners... that's all."Said Twilight

"Then we better get back there and kick their flanks!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! This is none of our business!"Said Rainbow Dash

"WHAT?!"Asked Everypony

"Rainbow Dash! How could you say such a thing?!"Asked Rarity

"They need our help! We can't just abandon them!"Said Fluttershy

"I believe that it is because of Sunset who caused this! If it's not for her to stole the crown of yours, the Sirens will still be there peacefully

and may have no intetion in do such a horrible thing as this!"Said Rainbow Dash

"But then it is our fault as well! We used the elements on her and I think they must saw it! That is why they came to them. So it is partly our fault as well!"Said Appeljack

"Not to mention that the Sirens are from Equestria, as that we're the Equestrians. It is the internal matter,

Rainbow Dash. We must take the responsibility on their actions."Said Twilight

"Argh! Fine... but there is still one problem."Said Rainbow Dash

"What is it, sugarcube?"Asked Applejack

"How are we supposed to get there with the portal is still being deactivate?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Um..."Said Everypony and suddenly, Pinkie got an idea in her head.

"Oh! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!"Said Pinkie Pie

"What is it, Pinkie?"Asked Twilight

"How about we use the book as the power source of the portal and then reactivate it and use to send us there?"Asked Pinkie Pie and then everypony

turns to look at each other but have to accept it anyway because there is no other choice and it is also the idea of Pinkie Pie, which is usually work out many times.

"Well... that might work..."Said Twilight


	4. The Situations

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 4 The Situations

After a few hours they spent on creating the portal, Princess Twilight and her comrades finally successfully recreate the better version of the portal to take them to the

alternate dimension. With everything finished, they depart back to aid their friends in the another dimension and just like the last time, they come out from the statue

in the center of the park.

"Ouch!"Said Rainbow Dash after she fall out from the portal. Then, Applejack helps her up.

"Still in the school outfits?! Weird!"Said Rainbow Dash as she's looking at herself and her friends, surprise that they are still in school outfits of Ramirez High.

"TWILIGHT!"Shouted Sunset, Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura as they ride their bikes toward to her and her friends.

"We glad you came!"Said Isabella

"The school is now like a war zone! Except no one died yet!"Said Laura

"You girls have to do something before this will get out of control!"Said Elizabeth

"Can you girls let us see the situation?"Asked Rarity

"Yes, we can. Follow us."Said Isabella and she's ride back to school with her friends while Twilight and the others have to run after them because they have no vehicles.

Later, at the Front lawn of Ramirez High...

"I knew we should brought some bikes for them!"Said Elizabeth

"We will do it next time."Said Isabella and then Princess Twilight and her friends finally arrive and they very exhaust from running after them.

"So... can you let us see how bad the situation is?"Asked Twilight, still exhausting.

"Follow us."Said Sunset and she's lead them into the school with her friends. As Spike is about to enter, he saw Cid comes out from the secret door of a nearby tree.

They both notice each other and they both quickly run to hide themselves at the nearby wall to discuss the matters of one another in private.

"Hi Cid! Just came back from a mission, huh?"Asked Spike

"A conference to be specific. What about you? Why did you and you comrades came back here?"Asked Cid

"The Princess of Friendship and her friends came here to put an end on the new threat in your school. They possess the magic of Equestria

with them so that is why we came back here."Said Spike

"Glad to know I can count on you on this kind of thing."Said Cid

"So... what's the conference you just attended is about?"Asked Spike

"Don't wanna be rude but why should I tell an outsider about my very important secret?"Asked Cid

"Cid! We already shared knowledges and origins of each other! You can trust me!"Said Spike

"*Sigh!* Fine... Princess Zazia just received an emergency call from the Imperial Union. The Confederate Councils stated that the Confederacy is about to fall and will soon

be perish! With the join-forces of the Crowned Republic of Nomads and the Imperial Union, the Confederacy needs us to fight and retake what they have lost for them.

In return, the Confederacy will support us back, politically and military, in the war to defeat and reclaim the Imperial Union once and for all."Said Cid

"So just help them! You can't just throw away the opportunity like this!"Said Spike

"We already made the decision and the answer is, of course, yes."Said Cid

"So why didn't you go out yet?"Asked Spike

"One of the Confederate fleets is on its way here to pick us up. So... good luck with defeat those evil magical beings."Said Cid as he's begin to walkaway.

"Wait! Cid! Can I join on this mission? You might need someone to cover you up, just like the other time."Said Spike

"I appreciate your help but this is the matter of the highly evolved species. The primitive beings will be nothing but the anchor to me, well, most of them are."Said Cid

"I even helped you out last time!"Said Spike

"I know but what I meant is risk yourself into what doesn't involve you is a very bad idea! Unless there will be a reward, of course."Said Cid

"Listen, I can help you and that is it! I'm going with you to prove you that the primitive being can be helpful!"Said Spike

"Fine! But don't cry out to beg me to send you back here! Because there will be no return until I got the new order!"Said Cid

"Understood. So... how is the situation in the war of you guys now?"Asked Spike

"... you have no idea... how horrible it is..."Whispered Cid

Meanwhile, underwater of Aquatic Moon of Chi...

"Destroy them!"Said Tron as he's swim with the help of his jet engines along with the other Trons. All Trons got designed to have the appearance like the Celans,

as the humanoid damselfly. They armed with electric hafted axes that can be use to cut off the opponents into pieces and also shock them as well. The end of each

of their wings also armed with small laser guns that can be shoot out to their targets. As they're fighting against the humanoid scorpion-like creatures called Troopers,

soldiers of the Imperial Union and the pirates of the Crowned Republic. Five of artillery Trons called Crossbow Tanks walk out from the depth of the ocean and open fire

on their opponents. With the appearance as the giant crossbows with four legs that support it and armed with two laser cannons on each sides of it and the blaster cannon

as the arrow at the center. These weapons make these artillery Trons are very deadly opponents. Standing on the underwater hill, is an ammonite-headed spider named

Dytar Prost, he is a member of the race called Shaa'di, the species of the sentient chimpanzee-sized spider with head as ammonite.

Dytar Prost is the commander of this campaign and his side, the Confederacy's side, is now losing in this campaign.

"Commander! We lost contact with the outer defense!"Said Sergent Tron

"Contact the Confederate Councils! Ask for the reinforcement immediately!"Said Dytar

"Roger roger, sir!"Said Sergent Tron and he's immediately go to the communication room.

"Sir! The Destroyers are landing!"Said Tron #1

"And the western outpost now got captured by the enemy forces, sir."Said Tron #2

"We'll need help fast if we need to win this battle and get out of here while I'm still alive and you Trons are still in active mode!"Said Dytar

In the meantime, on Earth, at Gym in Ramirez High in New Zaragoza...

"Here girls, the current situation..."Said Isabella and she and her friends show them that everyone in the gym is arguing about the things that are completely pointless.

"This... is unexpected!"Said Twilight

"So... what should we do?"Asked Rarity

"Can we ask them to stop?"Asked Fluttershy

"Or knock some sense into them?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"No violence! We can't just harm them because of this!"Said Elizabeth, as the girls are discussing and everyone is still arguing. The Sirens are watching Sunset and her friends

from afar, they seeing that she and her friends from Equestria are possessing with the magic of Equestria. Now, they have found their true targets!


	5. History Lessons

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 5 History Lessons

After saw the situation, Sunset and her friends take Princess Twilight and her comrades to Isabella's house, after they study of course, to do a meeting about how to defeat

the Sirens. Learning that the Sirens were already a thousand years ago, they suggest that they should study some history lessons about this world. Sunset tells them that

the three Sirens' names are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk and their appearances also look like the Spaniards. So they go to the library to find the history of Spain

from a thousands years ago. To their shocks, they are very displease and traumatize about the history of Medieval Age and the Early Modern Period of Spain.

"How can these people do such a thing?! Fight against each other just because the difference beliefs and the difference religious practices!"Said Twilight

"It's Medieval Age, religious practices are very important in Europe, North Africa and Middle East."Said Isabella

"Still, it's very wrong! Forced the others to convert or is going to torture those who difference to death!"Said Rarity

"Not to mention about the age when these guys travel to the other lands, claimed it, its inhabitants and its resources!

These... conquistadors have no right to took what are not belong to them!"Said Applejack

"Why did... these conquistadors did this?!"Asked Fluttershy

"Because they wanted to expand the Empire in the name of King of Spain, the light of the God, to increase the economics

and markets of the Empire and of course, become the most powerful nation in the entire world."Said Elizabeth

"Why don't they just ask?"Asked Applejack

"They believe who or what that are not part of God's creations are nothing but slaves, duh! No offense, Isabella."Said Laura

"None taken. A lot of people usually describe my ancestors like that."Said Isabella

"I can't believe that the Sirens went to this far! Caused the whole civil war in the Caliphate,

created the whole Reconquista and even conquered many places in the world!"Said Twilight

"And did any of you alerted this to the Principal yet?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We're about to tell him that these new girls are causing some mayhem but at the time when we arrived at his office,

we saw that his eyes are now green! It's a bit creepy, if you ask me!"Said Isabella

"I believed that glowing eyes mean that Principal Skip is now under control of the Sirens. So we have no choice but to leave in defeat!"Said Sunset

"Well... now thatwe know their history, what should we do now?"Asked Rarity

"If their powers came of singing, maybe singing against them might work!"Said Elizabeth

"Elizabeth! That's a brilliant idea!"Said Twilight

"It is?"Asked Elizabeth

"Yes! All we need now is the tools and song to sing!"Said Twilight

"We can help you with that!"Said Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura and they pull out their phones, calling their boyfriends for help.

Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, near Planet Venus, at the Flagship of Confederate Fleet...

"Thanks for sent the shuttles to take us here, Captain Rhine Ergor."Said Cid as he's walking out from the shuttles with Spike

and the other Imperial Knights to meet a Marashan Captain.

"It's Captain Ergor, Knight Khan!"Said Rhine

"Whatever. What is the current situation now?"Asked Cid

"Our forces have been heavily defeated and many planets got conquered by both the Crowned Republic and the Imperial Union.

There are many people dying and many Trons are being destroy as we speaking right now."Said Rhine

"Then we better go right now."Said Purge

"Have any places in your mind, Captain Ergor?"Asked Kia

"We just received the calls from the other for military leaders that are stil alive. Commander Prost is on the aquatic Moon of Chi, he is losing as we're speaking.

Commander Plague is now fighting on the swampy and darken planet called Darkara and General Peng is fighting with his forces to defense the last fort

on the icy world of Kee."Said Rhine

"What about General Maratha, that Supreme Commander of the Tron Army should be at the center of this."Said Cid

"He's at the volcanic world of Subterri. So far, he is doing well. But better not underestimate the pirates and the Imperials, protect first is better than fix it later."Said Rhine

"What about you, Captain?"Asked Cia

"My fleet will going to the Cosmic Ocean of Ryli. I was asked by the Councils to go there after I dropped you all at the locations where my comrades are first

and then I'll take all who I need with me in this defense of the Cosmic Ocean. That is all for now."Said Rhine

"Then we better get going!"Said Cid

Later, the fleet's heading into the empty space and then enter the hyperspace to find the places that the forces of the Confederacy and The Imperial Union are currently

battling with one another. On Earth, in New Zaragoza, at Isabella's house, James, William and Tim arrive with the musical instruments that their girlfriends and their

friends needed.

"Thank you, guys for letting us borrow these."Said Isabella

"Our girlfriends are among one of our first priorities, my dear Isa Akira."Said James

"Aw! Thanks Jamey!"Said Isabella

"Besides, we have no interest in that musical contest. Already have a lot of trhopies back homes."Said William

"Not to mention about the experiences of us with the supernatural thing."Said Tim as he's staring at Sunset.

"Sorry about that..."Said Sunset

"Alright everypo-I mean everyone, let's set up the band of our own!"Said Twilight

"How about... the Rainbooms?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Sounds good to me, sugarcube."Said Applejack

"I like it!"Said Pinkie Pie

"I like it too."Said Fluttershy

"Sounds fabulous!"Said Rarity

"Well then, Rainbooms! Let's rock this Battle of the Bands!"Said Twilight and Isabella

"YEAH!"Shouted Everyone and then the robotic Spike aka Tron Spike, comes out from the nearby bush and walk to them.

"Hi guys!"Said Tron Spike

"Oh! There you are, Spike!"Said Twilight, without even notice that her number one assistant is actually a robotic copy of him.


	6. First Round

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 6 First Round

After officially formed the band, Twilight and her friends begin the first muscial practice of them but it's turn out to be harder than they thought previously because they

have never been use or train to play some musical instruments such as guitar, bass guitar and keytar, which are hard for them to play and not to mention that Twilight is

also have no idea about a good song in her mind. Seeing that this is getting nowhere, Isabella, Elizabeth, Laura and their boyfriends step in to help by giving some songs

to practice and teach them how to play correctly. With them helping, little by little, they begin to play better and better. After the practice in how to use the musical instruments,

they come to discuss about creating their own songs.

"So... what did each of you have in your minds?"Asked Twilight

"How about... Better Than Ever?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Good one, Rainbow, can you write for us?"Asked Twilight

"No problem! But... how can I write with these?"Asked Rainbow Dash as she's looking at her hands.

"First, those are as called hands. Second, I can help you, all you have to do is tell me."Said Isabella

"Thanks, Isabella."Said Rainbow Dash

"Anything else?"Asked Twilight but everyone is raising their hands, except Rainbow Dash, again.

"Okay... you can say, Rainbow."Said Twilight

"A solo one about myself! I named it... AWESOME AS I WANNA BE!"Said Rainbow

"How can we play together if its solo?!"Asked Applejack

"That doesn't make any sense, Rainbow!"Said Rarity

"It's a back-up song, I'll play one alone."Said Rainbow

"Rainbow Dash! We're team! We must do it together!"Said Fluttershy

"I know but sometimes, it's good to be alone."Said Rainbow

"She has a point!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Well then... Better Than Ever, it is."Said Twilight

"Wait! I got another song for you!"Said Isabella

"What is it, Isabella?"Asked Twilight

"Well, you all have tails when you're ponies right?"Asked Isabella

"Yep."Said Applejack

"So I think about... Shake Your Tail maybe good!"Said Isabella

"Sounds nice!"Said Fluttershy

"I LOVE IT!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Okay, now we have two-"Said Twilight

"Three!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Fine! Three. Better Than Ever, Awesome as I wanna be and Shake Your Tail."Said Twilight

"Next, write the scripts and notes about them."Said Elizabeth

"This... is going to be sooo long!"Said Applejack

Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, the Confederate fleet had returned to the Confederate armada above the Planet Radin to discuss about the formation of the fleets that are going

to be send out to protect and retake the planets the the Confederate Councils targeted. After the discussion, they separate some partos the armada into many small fleets

and heading into hyperspace in many directions to aid the other military leaders and their forces that needing help. Cid's fleet eventually arrive at the aquatic Moon of Chi

and immediately go head-to-head with the blockade by the pirate forces above the planet. The gator-headed spaceships known as the Confederate dreadnoughts open fire

while the termite-like spaceships called Confederate support ships are protecting the tentacled pyramid-like space platforms or better known as Confederate supply ships.

The Imperial-Pirate forces that is blocking the planet send the Destroyers and the Pirate frigates out to destroy the invaders. Both sides then release the fighters of their own

to one another. The Confederate fleet sends countless of the Flying Trons out to fight against the Flyers of the Imperial Union. While both sides are battling against one another

above the planet, the Confederate supply ships go nearer to the planet and send the landing crafts down to the planet to reinforce Commander Prost and his tron forces.

When all Confederate landing crafts landed on the surface of the ocean, they open their hatchs and send more Crossbow Tanks and more Trons into the underwater to

aid the Confederate forces in the battle.

"Ready little guy?"Asked Cid

"Of course!"Said Spike

"Then follow me!"Said Cid and he's jump out from the landing craft into the ocean, followed by Spike and his tron forces. They all quickly activate their jet packs and swim

toward to the battlefield. There, they're shock to see that there are three of the Destroyers swimming around the battlefield and shooting laser to the last platoon of Prost in

this area. Cid quickly pulls out his Plasma Blade, activate it and heading toward to one of the Destroyers, stabbed it in the head and make a hole to get inside. Later, that

Destroyer then screams out in pain and then fall down to die at the bottom of the ocean because its brain and the crew inside its head just got killed. Spike and the tron forces

are on the other hand, they got a problem in fight against two other Destroyers. Commander Prost and his surviving trons saw this and quickly rush out to help them.

Commander Prost grabs a missile launcher and shoot into the mouth of the Destroyer when it's about to shoot laser out, cause it to explode the head of it, killing it instantly.

Its corpse fall on the other Destroyer, make both of them fall into the depth of the ocean.

"Commander Dytar Prost, I presume."Said Spike

"The one and only, child."Said Dytar

"Good to see you again, Commander Prost."Said Cid

"Thanks for came just right in time, Knight Khan. Now, we have to go to the western outpost and liberate it.

I heard that the Imperial forces was moving my people to there."Said Dytar

"Why did they do that? The outpost's dungeon is too small to imprison the entire people of the planet."Said Cid

"Not all. Just who got captured along with Archduke Mucor. They're going to be execute publicly.

Let the galaxy see the worst outcome of who dare to opposed the Imperial Union."Said Dytar

"Then we must hurry!"Said Cid and he's quickly moving along with Spike, Commander Prost and their tron forces.

"Oh! And Spike, not bad. For the first round of a little guy!"Said Cid, which Spike doesn't amuse with this mockery.

After they

"ROAR!"

One of the fallen Destroyer that fell into the depth of the ocean reemerges from the deep and chasing after the tron forces to the western outpost.

Meanwhile, on Earth, in New Zaragoza, after practice for the whole day, Twilight and her friends go to the park that holding the musical contest and participate in it.

"You girls can do it, I know you all can!"Said Isabella

"Good luck!"Said Elizabeth

"Hope your band will win!"Said Laura

"Bring us the victory!"Said James, William and Tim

After the blesses by them, the Rainbooms enter the stage after the other band gets down. Whne the spotlight shines on them and the Principal goes down from the stage.

They begin to play and sing out to the audience and the crowd of people below them. For Sunset, she's standing with Isabella and the others because she believes they

will be better without her being around because she still regrets her bad behavior in the past.

"Ready?"Asked Twilight

"Ready!"Said Appeljack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash

"There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh."Sung The Rainbooms

"There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences."Sung Rainbow Dash

"That separated you and me

And it left us on our own."Sung Applejack

"But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere."Sung Pinkie Pie

"Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!"Sung The Rainbooms

"YAY! WOO-HOO!"Cheered The Crowd

From afar, the Sirens are watching the humanized ponies with a bit of anger in their eyes.

"Not bad, for the first round!"Said Adagio


	7. Under Our Spell!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 7 Under Our Spell!

"That was a wonderful performance! Thank you, Rainbooms!"Said Principal Skip as the Rainbooms is leaving the stage and the people below are clapping and cheering them.

"Now the next band is... the Dazzlings!"Said Principal Skip and the Sirens walk on the stage. When the Principal of Ramirez High stepped down.

The Sirens begin their performance of doom!

"Alright, girls! Let's imperialize them!"Said Adagio and Aria and Sonata nod as they all smile out in evil. Then, the song opens out for them.

"Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh."Sung The Sirens

"Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell."Sung Adagio

"Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh."Sung Aria and Sonata

"Now you've fallen under our spell."Sung Adagio

"Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh."Sung Aria and Sonata

"We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell."Sung The Sirens

"Listen to the sound of my voice."Sung Adagio

"Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh."Sung Aria and Sonata

"Soon you'll find you don't have a choice."Sung Adagio

"Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh."Sung Aria and Sonata

"Captured in the web of my song."Sung Adagio

"Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh."Sung Aria and Sonata

"Soon you'll all be singing along."Sung Adagio

"Oh, whoa, oh."Sung The Sirens

"We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our-"Sung The Sirens

"Spell!"Sung Adagio

After sang a song, the Sirens look down below the stage to see the result. They are very happy to see that everyone in the audience is now arguing in anger and hatred.

With no one noticing them now, they begin to absorb the green fog that visible only to them into their ruby necklaces, giving them more and more power for their plan

to recreate an Empire that they once ruled over for many years. When the fog gone, they get down from the stage and the people regain their conscious back once again

for the focus of them on the next band.

"You all might going to need the greater song to compete with us next time!"Said Adagio

"Yeah!"Said Sonata

"Nah... just surrender already..."Said Aria as she's walk pass by with her comrades.

"We ARE NOT going to surrender to you three!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Ever!"Said Twilight

"Keep talking!"Said Adagio

"And dreaming!"Said Sonata

Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, the war between the Confederacy of United Systems and Imperial Union and Crowned Republic of Nomads still rage on. In the swampland

of Planet Darkara, a pink slime mold in a high-tech armored tank suit named Gorgon Plague, one of the still alive military commander of the Confederacy, is fighting for his

the life of himself and his tron forces in a square that he had established since the landing. With all outposts, bases and forts are now completely destroyed, leaving only

the scattered platoons going around and fighting for their lives. After heard that Commander Plague established a square, every surviving platoons from the crash-landed

are fighting out from their positions to get to the square where their commander are, in hope of to help each other out in this mess.

"Sir, the last platoon from the north had arrived!"Said Sergent Tron

"Send out a squad to escort them here and enlarge the square to let them in."Said Gorgon

"Roger roger, sir!"Said Sargent Tron and he's go order a squad to be send out to escort the incoming platoon in. As the last platoon from the north is coming nearer, the Flyers

fly down from the sky and heading right toward to it. Seeing what is going on, Commander Plague orders the nearest Crossbow Tanks of the platoon to shoot out to

the incoming Flyers defense it. Then, more of the Flyers fly down from the atmosphere and carrying the Troopers with them. They drop the Troopers down and they fly toward

to the enemy forces while the Troopers are shooting lasers out from their claws and their tails. The tron forces is now surrounded by the massive swarm of creepy

scorpion-like creatures. When everthing looks so hopeless now, many of the winged spear-like robots aka the Scouting Trons fly down from the atmosphere and shoot

all of the Flyers and the Troopers down by surprise. Later, four Confederate landing crafts landed on the ground and deploy the reinforcement, led by the Imperial Knights

named Kia Chu'ka and Cia Xiyu, to help them out and continue the battle for this planet.

"Commander Plague, are you okay?"Asked Cia

"Just lost a part of an armor here and some scratches..."Said Gorgon as he's showing his left arm that is now

only a pink slime goo in form of arm and the holes on his armored tank suit.

"And your plan on this mission, Commander?"Asked Kia

"Blow up one of the primary foundry of that producing the creeps that just attacked us."Said Gorgon

"We're in. Let's move!"Said Cia and Kia and they walk out to take command of the army.

"Girls..."Said Gorgon


	8. Duel of the Warlords!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 8 Duel Of The Warlords!

After every bands participated in the first round, the outcome shows that the Rainbooms, the Dazzlings and the other two teams won the first round.

With their victory from the first round, the Rainbooms is still have the hope to defeat the Sirens before the final round come. After heard the report of

the outcome, everyone scatters back to their homes to prepare themselves for the second round of the Battle of the Bands.

"So... how do we practice this song?"Asked Applejack

"As I said before, let me handle this ALONE!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow! We're team! There is no I in team! Only us!"Said Twilight

"And everyone!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Thanks Pinkie and-"Said Twilight

"And everypony! Wait! I mean! Everybody!"Said Pinkie

"Pinkie..."Said Twilight

"And our!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie..."Said Twilight

"And we!"Said Pinkie Pie

"PINKIE!"Shouted Twilight and Pinkie's finally stopped goofing around.

"So... what should we do?"Asked Fluttershy

"How about... put that Shake Your Tail song in instead, darling?"Asked Rarity

"Sounds good!"Said Twilight

"I concur with this."Said Elizabeth

"We as well."Said Isabella and Laura

"*Sigh!* Fine..."Said Rainbow Dash

"Well then, practice for a few times and then go get to sleep. How that sounds?"Asked Twilight

"Good to me."Said Applejack

"I like it!"Said Rarity

"Me too!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Yay..."Said Fluttershy

"Whatever..."Said Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, on the volcanic world of Subterri, the Confederate forces under the leadership of General Maratha, the Supreme Commander of the Trons Army,

is the only tron forces right now that is be able to fight back head-to-head against the joint-forces of the creepy monstrous scorpions of the Imperial Union and the pirates,

mercenaries and bounty hunters from the Crowned Republic of Nomads. Despite that they got the upper hand in this battle, the Confederate Councils decided to sent help

after all. Especially, after learned that the right hand and the enforcer of the Emperor himself is in charge in the Imperial campaign on this planet.

Near the Lava River...

"All tanks! FIRER!"Shouted Maratha and the Crossbow Tanks quickly do as what the cyborg Mernucian general told them to do by open fire and blast the incoming Flyers down.

Then two Destroyers coming down from the atmosphere and heading toward to his platoon. General Maratha quickly activate all of his Plasma Blades, one is green scimitar and

the other two are blue and purple longswords. The green scimitar one is holding by his tail while the blue and purple longswords are being hold by his hands. He's run out very

fast with his powerful cybernetic legs and jump very high and stab on of the Destroyers in its chin, cut the hole out with all of his Plasma Blades. Then, he's get inside and slash

out from its forehead, killing it instantly while the cyborg general landed on the nearby shore safely.

"ROAR!"

The killed Destroyer falls on another Destroyer, making them both fall to their lethal fates in the vast lava river below. A huge splash happen and the massive wave is heading

toward to the battlefield. General Maratha then contact to the Sergent Tron and order the immediate retreat and pull his forces back on the higher ground, leaving the pursuiting

Flyers and Troopers that hunger for more fight to come after them, only to get bury into the massive wave of lava instead.

"Not to chubby..."Said Maratha but then the laser from nowhere hit him in the back, sending him float away across the lava river.

He looks back and saw the leader of this Imperial's campaign and the right hand of Emperor Claso, Lord Rosan.

"General Maratha, our fates have come across once again."Said Rosan as he's flying toward to the cyborg general with his boot jets.

"You're not the man I know anymore, Your Highness! Unbelievable and unacceptable that under that mask is really you!"Said Maratha as his opponent landing before him.

"I AM still who you knew, met and talked with from those days ago, General. Undeniable, it is, old friend."Said Rosan

"You are nothing but a wild beast now! And every wild beasts must be left alone, caged or... doomed!"Said Maratha

"You may try and you will see who will be the first to be doomed!"Said Rosan and he's activate his red scimitar Plasma Blade.

"RAAA!"Shouted Maratha and he's slash Rosan with all of his blades but only to get blocked by his opponent's blade instead. Then, both military leaders begin the duel near

the lava river. The sounds of the clashing of the Plasma Blades echoing around the area while the forces of both sides are fighting nearby. In the meantime, in the space above

the planet, the fleet of the Confederacy under command of Imperial Knights, Purge Rinus and Zaa Taa, come out from the hyperspace and begin the attack on the Destroyers

and the Pirate frigates that blocking them. As the navies of both sides are clashing and fighting against one another, a pair of the Confederate supply ships release the

Flying Trons out to assist the Confederate fleet while the landing crafts are heading down to the planet to deploy the reinforcement to General Maratha's forces.

As Lord Rosan and General Maratha is dueling, three Confederate landing crafts landed nearby them, on the other side of the river and deploying the reinforcement.

"Now who will lost?!"Asked Maratha

"Don't be to sure just because more in numbers!"Said Rosan and he's take out the defense form of his and try to slash

the cyborg general down into pieces but got blocked by his Plasma Blades instead.

"Worry about them later, we must. Better focus on fighting against each other!"Said Maratha when he's push Lord Rosan out and he's jump backward to the higher ground.

"For once in a long time, we have an agreement."Said Rosan and he's jump up to continue the duel with the Supreme Commander of the Trons Army.


	9. Dirty Tricks

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 9 Dirty Tricks

Next day, the second round of the Battle of the Bands arrives by the evening, all those who still remain to be able to participate in this contest arrive to begin their final

practice before the show time. With the Sirens are in the practice, more and more tensions between the other two teams, the Rockers called the Red Croc and the Hip-Hoppers

called the Big Bad Boom!, begin rise and lead to the fear of losing. So both teams begin to to set up the plans to sabotage the others, starting with the Rainbooms.

"The first one to show their talents of this second round is... the Rainbooms!"Said Principal Skip and he's walk down from the stage and let the Rainbooms enters.

"Ready girls?"Asked Twilight

"Ready!"Said Everyone, except Rainbow Dash

"I ASKED are you all ready?!"Asked Twilight

"READY!"Said Everyone, except Rainbow Dash again.

"... ready..."Said Rainbow Dash

"Now let's do it!"Said Twilight and the ystep forward and begin to play their musical instruments and sing their second song, Shake Your Tail.

"We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail."Sung The Rainbooms

"So what you didn't get it right the first time."Sung Twilight

"Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime."Sung Pinkie Pie

"Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal."Sung Applejack

Above the stage, two Rockers deploy the magnets tied with the hand-sized magnets down and begin the manipulation at Rarity by's pulling her arms because her arms

are decorate with the armed-sized rings, which made of metal. With her being pull around, she begins to play the keytar wronger and wronger. Under the stage, the

Hip-Hoppers are using a fork to poke into the holes in every plates of woods that they found to prevent the Rainbooms, mainly at Fluttershy, to stand on the stage good

enough to keep playing and singing.

"Ohhh-ahh!

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!"Sung The Rainbooms

Below the stage, some people are not amuse with the newest performance of them but there are still many that still willingly to clap their hands and cheer out for them.

"Well... that is good... Rainbooms! Next, is the Red Croc!"Said Principal Skip and he's entering the stage while the Rainbooms are leaving in shame.

"WHAT A HORROR! AAAAAHHHHH!"Cried Rarity in arms of Isabella.

"There, there, Rarity."Said Isabella

"No worry, we knew what happened."Said James

"You guys did?"Asked Elizabeth

"Show us, please?"Asked Laura

"My pleasure!"Said Tim and he and William show the cameras that recorded everything about the manipulation of the Red Croc and the Big Bad Boom! to them.

On the Stage...

"And now, meet the Red-"Said Principal Skip as the Red Crocs is standing behind him.

"Hold on, Principal Skip!"Said James, William and Tim as they're running to him with the cameras.

"You need to see this."Said James and he's show the records of both cameras to him, showing the manipulations of the Red Croc and Big Bad Boom! to the Rainbooms.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"Asked Principal Skip and he's turn to look at the Red Croc and Big Bad Boom! that standing in the shadow.

"CHEATING! Both bands of you kids! Banned from this contest! OUT!"Shouted Principal Skip and the Red Croc and the Big Bad Boom quickly runaway in fear and shame

while the entire audience giving them a big boo. Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, at the Cosmic Ocean of Ryli, the space battle near the massive bluish-purple liquid nebula

is growing heated. The blockade by the combined forces of Destroyers and the Pirate frigates are too strong due to that they have more ships on their side. The Confederate

fleet is losing in this battle, despite that they already got the reinforcement from Captain Rhine Ergor and the Imperial Knights that came with him named Rano Bisk and

Lazia Seb, they both command the fighter squadrons of their own with their Imperial Knight fighters. Seeing that their side is losing this battle,

they have to do something about it.

"Which one did you think is a flagship or the command Destroyer?"Asked Rano

"The one in the center that is heading directly toward to the fleet of Captain Ergor?"Asked Lazia as she and Rano are looking at the

Pirate frigate that heading toward to the Confederate fleet's flagship.

"Captain Ergor, come in. The flagship of the enemy's fleet is heading toward to you!"Said Rano

Abaord the Pirate's flagship...

"Pirate Lord Ua Hatu, we're approaching the enemy's fleet."Said Trooper

"Just Captain Hatu or sir next time, and of course! Targeted the hyperdrive and open fire the tracking torpedoes! I wanted the flagship of my enemy as my price!"Said Ua

"As you said, Captain Hatu."Said Trooper and he's go to the computer to locking the target at the hyperdrive of Ergor's flagship and order the open fire of the tracking

torpedoes. Then, the tracking torpedoes launched out and heading toward to the hyperdrives behind Ergor's flagship. The two female Imperial Knights see this and

quickly heading toward to the torpedoes and use their firebending skills to manipulate the heat signature in the the torpedoes to obey their commands and send it to

back to hit at Hatu's flagship instead. Seeing his own shots returning to him, the Pirate Lord immediately orders the evacuation and go into the escape pods and heading

toward to the nearby Pirate frigate instead, leaving the flagship of his to being bombed by his own torpedoes.

"There goes one of my greatest vessel..."Said Ua as he's looking at his flagship being destroyed by his own torpedoes.

Aboard Ergor's flagship...

"Nice dirty tricks, ladies!"Said Rhine

"Thanks, Captain!"Said Rano and Lazia

In the meantime, on the icy world of Kee, the wind is brutal and the snowstorm is very strong, but that didn't stop the Imperial Union and the Confederacy of United Systems

to fight against one another. Didn't wanted to lose the resourceful planet that filled with golds, silvers and the other precious metals, the Confederacy launches a campaign

against the Imperial Union that occupying the planet and enslaving the colonists that are nothing but technicians, engineers, bankers, miners and scientists there.

Even that this campaign is a rescue mission, it shall soon become a one short-rescued mission if they didn't of the leader of this campaign, Shang Peng, a Harish general,

didn't fight out from the last Confederate fort on this planet and retake the other forts back.

"Knight Tipu better get here soon! According to the plan, he should be here in-"Said Shang and the the sudden explosions happen in the atmosphere. General Peng and

his tron forces look up and seeing hundreds of the Flying Trons are heading toward to them and shoot laser out to the Flyers that are surrounding the fort. Later, five

Confederate landing crafts landed on the ground and deploy the reinforcement down to assist General Peng and his forces in the reconquest of this planet for the Confederacy.

Leading the newly-arrived tron forces is the Imperial Knight named Ghal Tipu and he's pull out his scimitar Plasma Blade and cut some Flyers into pieces and then using

his earthbending to burst the rocks out from the underground and smash the creepy winged scorpion-like creatures into pieces.

"I always amuse with the dirty tricks such as arrive by surprise and using the bending skills of the knights from Order of Darkness and Light."Said Shang

"Wait! Since when those were dirty tricks, sir?"Asked Sergent Tron

"Just saying, Sergent."Said Shang

"Ooh..."Said Sergent Tron


	10. Increasing Tensions!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 10 Increasing Tensions!

After got exposed, the Red Croc and the Big Bad Boom! are banned from participate in the Battle of Bands but not from keep manipulating. For their exposion,

they are hunger for revenge against the Rainbooms and their allies for make them the became the fools to the entire audience, make them look bad, idiotic and

pathetic to the entire society in school. And this time, they working with another group willingly instead of meet in the coincidence such as the previous one.

Next day, at the Stage at the Park...

"If you need us, you girls can called us anytime."Said Isabella as she's giving the phone numbers of hers, Elizabeth and Laura to Twilight.

"Thanks!"Said Twilight and she's put them into her pocket.

"Alright! Let's begin the practice!"Said Twilight and she's walk to rejoin her band to begin the practice of today while Isabella, Laura and Elizabeth depart with their boyfriends.

Unbeknownst to any of them, they are being watch by their former competitors, the Red Croc and the Big Bad Boom!, who are wanting the vengeance on the Rainbooms for

their humiliation. After Isabella, Elizabeth, Laura and their boyfriends are out of sight, they begin their moving around the woods and get to the stage to do a tricky thing to

get rid the Rainbooms out from this contest once and for all, at least in the time as the Battle of the Bands is still going on.

"Okay, one... two... three!"Said Twilight and her friends begin to play musical instruments of them.

"Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh."Sung The Rainbooms

"Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come-"Sung Twilight but then the trap door below them suddenly opens and every members of the Rainbooms fall into it. Then, they turn their heads to the shadows

at the door, revealed to be the trio of the Red Croc and the duo of the Big Bad Boom! standing there and laughing at them in evil for succeeded in fianlly got the vengeance for

the humiliation that they received yesterday by the Rainbooms allies. Later, they locked the Rainbooms up in there. With no way to escape, they all are panicking, crying out

and running around. Tensions are increasing in the room as all of them are panicking, yelling, crying and running around to get a way to escape from this room.

Meanwhile, at Planet Darkara, in the Battlefield...

"BOOM!"

"Blast them!"Said Gorgon and his Crossbow Tanks shoot laser out and destroy the last platoon of the Imperial Union while the Imperial Knights, Kia and Cia, are slashing

and bombing the confusing Flyers and Troopers with their Plasma Blades, Waterbendings and Firebendings. With all freaky bugs of the Imperial Union gone, they moving

forward to find the cloning facility of the Imperial Union and destroy it. So the Imperial Union forces will take another step of getting weaker.

"That was the last platoon. The soon we get to that helllish facility, the soon we get off this swampy and almost nighttime planet!"Said Gorgon

"So let's get in!"Said Kia and she's moving with the tron forces with Cia and Commander Plague.

As they're moving deeper into the swampland, the earthquake suddenly happens.

"What the heck?!"Asked Cia and suddenly hill nearby begins to move. Then, the explosion erupts and something

that appears to be a floating factory comes out from the hole it made.

"I'll take that that... is the cloning facility we're looking for."Said Gorgon

"How can it float, fly or whatever... do both?!"Asked Cia

"It must be equipped with the jet engines."Said Kia

"We must destroy it before it will get out of the atmosphere and get aboard a Pirate frigate or captured by a Destroyer up there!"Said Gorgon

"I'm on it!"Said Kia as she's contacting the Confederate's flagship above.

"Listen up, a cloning facility is equipped with the jet engines. I need the Flying Trons right now! We're making our way back to the landing crafts!"Said Kia

"Roger roger, ma'am."Said Tron and the communication then closes off.

"We need to get back to the landing crafts to get aboard that hellish facility."Said Kia

"Great! Here we go again!"Said Gorgon

Later, the Confederate supply ships deploy the Flying Trons down to attack the floating clone facility while the tron forces below are getting to the landing crafts to have a

ride to get to the facility. When they did it, they quickly take off and heading for the floating clone facility. Two Confederate landing crafts landed above the clone facility

and deploy the troops down to attack it.

At the Control Room of the Facility...

"The escape is almost complete, sir."Said Trooper as he's looking at the hologram of the the cloaked blue humanoid cheetah, Emperor Claso.

"If you didn't make it, download all files to the flagship of the blockade. We need all knowledges of that ship until we can found the comfirmation of its existence.

Then tell the Pirate Lord who's commanding the blockade to retreat to the capital planet of Haraka to give me the files."Said Claso

"As you ordered, Your Highness."Said Trooper and he's begin to download all files from the computer into the storage device.

In the meantime, as the files in the computer are being download. The destruction of the facility has already begun, the tubes had been cut off, the larvas of the Troopers,

Flyers and Destroyers got smashed and beheaded. As they keep fighting to get the control room, increasing the tension is more. By the time when they arrive at the

control room, everything was already in the storage device and that Trooper activate the self-destruct of the cloning facility as he's escaping with some of the Flyers

and the other Troopers. Needing to get out first, Kia, Cia and Commander Plague take their forces back to the landing crafts and going after those who escaped.

As they're escaping, the cloning facility is exploding into pieces and fall back to the planet below.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOOOOOOM!"

With all files retrieved, the surviving Pirate frigates and the Destroyers retreat back to the capital planet of the Imperial Union. Despite the victory they received, minds of Kia

and Cia are still in tension of what are good enough to risk on do such actions as waste a lot of money to equipped a cloning facility with the jet engines to make an escape or

download all files in the computer out and take them with in the condition like that. As they keep thinking, only to increasing the tensions in their minds instead.


	11. To Victories! Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 11 To Victories! Part 1

Due to the absence of the Rainbooms for the whole day, the Dazzlings got nominated as the winner of the Battle of the Bands and seize the the price in sing to close the contest.

Unknown to everyone, the Rainbooms are actually trapped below the stage that everyone is standing before. Everything is now hopeless for the Rainbooms, they hear everyone

in the crowd outside is waiting for the Sirens to come out to perform and close this contest. Then, the song started and the Sirens walk out from the green smoke on the stage

and begin their performance.

"Ahh, ah-ah, ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah."Sung The Sirens

"Welcome to the show."Sung Adagio

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah."Sung Aria and Sonata

"We're here to let you know."Sung Adagio

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah."Sung Aria and Sonata

"Our time is now."Sung Adagio

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah."Sung Aria and Sonata

"Your time is running out."Sung Adagio

"Ah, ah, ah."Sung Aria and Sonata

Then, eyes of everyone goes green because they are now under the spell of the Sirens. Only Sunset, Isabella, Laura, Elizabeth, James, William and Tim that be able to avoid

it because thye covered their ears with their hands and run out from the crowd and go into the woods. Then, they go behind the stage in hope to stop the Sirens, regardless

of whatever punishment from the principal they will receive for did it. Because of the absence of the Rainbooms, they're on their own. As they're going around the stage, they

heard the voices of yelling, panicking, crying, sobbing and running in lower part of the stage. They go to the door and open it and shock to see that Twilight is now sobbing on

her knees while the rest of the Rainbooms are arguing and blaming each other for what happened to them. Unable to watch this anymore, Sunset steps in and begging and

pleasing them to stop this tension.

"Girls! Stop right now! You all have to stop! This is what the Sirens wanted! They're feeding your magics from all of you!"Said Sunset

"Sunset is right! You girls need to pull yourselves back together and beat them!"Said Isabella

"And you all better look at Twilight now!"Said Elizabeth ad she's pointing to the Princess of Friendship, who is now sobbing on her knees.

"TWILIGH!"Said Applejeack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and they quickly rush to her sides.

"We're very sorry, Twilight."Said Applejack

"We didn't mean to be big baddies!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Super-duper-sorry, Twilight!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Can you forgive us?"Asked Fluttershy

"Please, darling! We mean no harm! W-we just... lost!"Said Rarity

"It's okay..."Said Twilight as she's standing up and take a breath.

"Okay... now! We need to get out of here!"Said Twilight

"I'll take you all to my home for more instruments to compete against the Dazzlings."Said Isabella

"No worry, James, William and Tim were already on it."Said Laura

"Since when?"Asked Isabella

"Since we entered this room."Said Elizabeth

Later, on the Stage...

"Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay

We will be adored

Tell us that you want us

We won't be ignored

It's time for our reward

Now you need us

Come and heed us

Nothing can stop us now!"Sung The Sirens as the eyes of everyone in the crowd turns green and then. The eyes of the Sirens go red and they transform the wings spring

out from their backs. Just as they're about to give the first command to them, the Rainbooms appears on the opposite ridge with their musical instruments more than the

last time they have and begin to perform to against them.

"Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh."Sung The Rainbooms

"Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame."Sung Twilight

"The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Is the music in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

Set myself free, yeah

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be, yeah

Find the music in your heart

Let the music make you start

To set yourself apart!"Sung The Rainbooms!

"You are going to regret to did such an action!"Said Adagio and then Adagio's make the illusion of her Siren form above her, soon, Aria and Sonata did the same.

Together, they give the Rainbooms the massive sonic blast which knock them off from the ridge. Sunset and the others quickly came to their aid and help them out.

With the Rainbooms out of the way once again, the Sirens return their focus on the crowd below them.

Meanwhile, in the Outer Space, the reconquest by the forces of the Confederacy of United Systems is going very well and now, they received many victories because

the Imperial Knights of the Order of Darkness and Light are now on their side. Many planets had been liberated from the rules of the Imperial Union but yet, there's still

one planet that is not fully conquered by the Confederacy.

Undersea of Oceanic Moon of Chi...

"There's the outpost!"Said Spike as he's looking at the western outpost with Cid and Commander Prost.

"Um... sirs..."Said Sergent Tron as he's looking up at the shadow above that coming toward them from above.

"What is it, Sergent?"Asked Cid

"That thing is back!"Said Sergent Tron as he's pointing at the Destroyer that is swimming toward to them.

"ROARRR!"


	12. To Victories! Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 12 To Victories! Part 2

"Ah nuts!"Said Dytar as he's turn to look back with Cid and Spike.

"Wait! It's perfect!"Said Cid

"What perfect?"Asked Spike

"I can go up there, control that thing and set free of the Archduke and the other prisoners!"Said Cid

"Are you serious?!"Asked Spike

"It's too risky! The prisoners can be harm! Besides, we also received the update that more Pirate frigates and more Destroyers had entered the system

and our fleet up there is losing. Even that we can take the planet, there still a massive blockade that we must go through."Said Dytar

"So the communication is still on?"Asked Cid

"Yes."Said Dytar

"Then contact General Maratha for me. Tell him I need that superweapon of the Confederacy. If... you guys really have it..."Said Cid

"We REALLY have that ancient monstrous spaceship! We only use it in emergency!"Said Dytar

"This IS an emergency! That plague ship and its freaky crew are the only ones that can destroy the blockade above us head-to-head now!"Said Cid

"Fine..."Said Dytar and he's pull out the hologram projector and make contact to General Maratha, who is now at Planet Subterri.

Meanwhile, on Planet Subterri, te forces of the Imperial Union is retreating but the leaders of both sides of this campaign is still fighting against each other ferociously.

Lord Rosan managaed to overwhelm General Maratha in the end but before he could strike the cyborg general down. The hologram projector on the wrist of him beep out,

distracting Lord Rosan for a moment. While the evil lord is being distract, General Maratha quickly get up and use his scimitar Plasma Blade to slash at face of Lord Rosan,

hit him in the left side of the mask and hurt him. While Lord Rosan screaming and suffering the pain at his face, General Maratha grabs the hologram projector and answer

back immediately.

"You need what?!"Asked Maratha

"You heard me, General! We need... the Dark Blood!"Said Dytar

In the meantime, on Earth, in the town of New Zaragoza, the Sirens' performance for the return of their greatness and power is about to come to an end with them as

the victors. On the nearby ridge, the Rainbooms recovered from the sonic blast but still too weak to perform. Seeing no hope in this, Sunset steps up on the top of the ridge

with microphone in her hands and then throw her jacket off. Seeing her action, Isabella, Elizabeth, Laura, James, William and Tim quickly grab the musical instruments that

they can plan and then James opens up a back-up song.

"You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity."Sung Sunset as she's helping Twilight's to stand up. Soon, the other members of the Rainbooms did the same and play their musical instruments.

"We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go."Sung Sunset and Twilight

"Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow."Sung The Rainbooms

"And you can try to fight

But we have got the light of-"Sung Sunset and Twilight

"Friendship on our side!

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives!"Sung The Rainbooms and then the Sirens are shock to see that they manage overpower them by destroying the hypnotizing spell on the people in

the crowd. Soon, everyone in the crowd turns to look at the Rainbooms and cheer for them instead. Now, the Sirens, are angry, fear, shock and very displease with what

is happening right now in front of them. Suddenly, Sunset, Twilght, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity float up into the air and then the wings and

horns spring out from their backs and foreheads, to those who have both them got both while those who have each one will only have that one only. Soon, the light of the

magical transformation blow out and completely destroy the spell of the Sirens and their illusion forms.

"Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives, survives!"Sung The Rainbooms and then the light around them transform into a giant alicorn in the sky and blast the Sirens with its power.

The Sirens are finally defeated. As the light is dying down and everything returns to normal, the Sirens are getting up on the stage and seeing that their ruby

necklaces are now completely destroyed. Trying in vain, they sing out to the crowd once again, only to receive the negative comments and the fruits to be throw

to them. In shame, the Sirens flee out to hide themselves. Died with the beautiful voices of them is their attempt to recreate the Spanish Empire and the return

of the Imperialism.

"So this is why these are special to them."Said Sunset as she's looking at the broken ruby necklaces.

"Without those gems and the magic from Equestria, they're now just three harmless girls."Said Twilight

"So... wanna stay here for another night?"Asked Isabella

"And who wanted to go to our favortie Mexican Food Shop?"Asked Elizabeth

"ME!"Said Everyone and they depart for the dinner by go to the cars.

Meanwhile, above the Moon of Chi, the blockade of the combined fleets of the pirates and Destroyers of the Imperial Union is still battling against the Confederate fleet.

Suddenly, the wormhole opens and sounds of crashing thunders and lightnings appear out of nowhere. Coming of the wormhole is the ancient dragon-like spaceship called

the Dark Blood, the monstrous ship from the time of the Seven Empires, it carries thousands of freaky bloodlust zombie-like winged-trons as its crew. The ancient spaceship's

heading toward to the blockade alone while the Confederate fleet retreats and open a way in for it. Every pirates stare in fear of the incoming monstrous spaceship while

the Destroyers go out to fight against the attacking ship while the Pirate frigates retreat into the hyperspace, leaving the Destroyers to their demise.

On the planet below, Cid manages to take control of the last Destroyer and control it to destroy the last forces of the Imperial Union on the planet.

"BOOM!"

"Retreat! Re-"Said Trooper but then the blast from the Destroyer kills him along with the many others of his comrades.

"Archduke Libe Mucor the IV!"Said Prost and he's swimming toward to him with his forces and Spike.

"Commander Prost! Good to see you again, old friend!"Said Libe and his commander set him free from the chain. Soon, the other prisoners freed and then go into the outpost

to announce that the battle of this planet is now over and victory is received by the Confederacy of United Systems.

"The Imperial Union forces on this planet is now defeated! The day is ours, the Confederacy is victorius!"Said Libe and everyone gives the big cheer for the victory. Soon,

the other news about the other victories by the Confederacy spreads out like wild fire and make the people on the planets that are being occupied by the Imperial Union to

rally themselves to fight off the freaks that ruling them and even ask help from the Confederacy. Some military occupation forces of the Imperial Union on some planets

even surrender themselves when the Confederate landing crafts just landed. Today, marked as the day that the Confederacy received, not only just one but many victories

against the Imperial Union.


	13. Epilogue

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 13 Epilogue

At Planet Hakara, the capital planet of the Imperial Union, in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace...

"The latest occupations ended in failure, Your Highnesses."Said Rosan as he's bowing before Emperor Claso of the Imperial Union and Maki Tisara,

the Pirate Queen of the Crowned Republic of Nomads The Emperor and the Pirate Queen, however, didn't even angry with this news but instead,

smile out evilly and let out the little laughs.

"Your Highnesses?"Asked Rosan

"The Emperor had told me everything. So there is no need of punish you or my Pirate Lords."Said Maki

"But Queen Tisara! Me and the other Pirate Lords failed you!"Said Ua

"We may lost... but did learn something! That plague ship is real!"Said Claso

"What are you expecting from the Dark Blood, Your Highness?"Asked Rosan

"That ship is a key to victory of this war. That ship controls space, and who controls space... can controls everything!"Said Claso

"This was all nothing but the setup. Let the Confederacy celebrates its petty victories."Said Maki

"In time, the Rebels will be found and they will perish along with the Confederacy!"Said Claso

"Such plan, Your Highness. Such a brilliant plan..."Said Rosan

"Go to the medical chamber, needing your mask to be repaired. You are."Said Claso

"It is, Your Highness."Said Rosan and he's walk out with the Pirate Lords that came with him in this meeting. After get out fro mthe throne room, he's go separate way to

get to the medical chamber to fix the wound and repair the mask of him that got sliced off by General Maratha, which revealing his demonic orange eye but that sign bears

not only anger but also sadness and fear. He stops walk and think for a moment. He thinks back when he decided to helped Claso and declared Princess Zazia and her followers

as traitors but then sigh a little and continue to walk out to find the medical chamber and then think back to his latest duel with General Maratha, who is very upset at who

he is now.

"They... are nothing of my life. No means to my future. Nothing..."Said Rosan as he's walking toward to the medical chamber.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Cid and Spike had returned and and reunited with their friends. Due to that they didn't even notice that the real them had gone and with their

robotic copies, their secrets are still safe. Later, Isabella and her friends escort Princess Twilight, Spike and their comrades to the statue portal in the park of the town.

"Goodbye."Said Isabella

"Thanks for the help!"Said Elizabeth

"Stay out of trouble!"Said Laura

"Good luck, all of you."Said James

"Bye..."Said William and Tim

"And you all have nothing to worry about those Red Croc and Big Bad Boom! anymore. After what they had done got reported to their parents,

they got grounded for three months and also got banned from play anykind of musics for two months."Said Sunset

"Glad to hear it!"Said Applejack

"Thanks, all of you, for everything."Said Twilight and she's go into the portal with her friends.

"Well... these past few days are something, right?"Asked Isabella

"Indeed!"Said Laura and Elizabeth

"So... what should we do now?"Asked James

"How about go to the arcade?"Asked Tim

"Count me in!"Said William

"We as well!"Said Everyone and they get into their cars and head off for the arcade. Unbeknownst to any of them, the Sirens had been watching them for the whole time

and take the pictures of them. Later, they run out to the mansion of their new ally, who also have the grudge the Rainbooms, actually, Sunset Shimmer to be specific.

The Sirens ring the bell and the butler let them in. Then, they walk toward to the basement of the mansion and hands over the pictures to their new ally, who grins out in evil.

"The next thing we must do is to find the Fountain of Youth, we found the foundtain. We found those three monsters of our."Said Adagio and the mysterious teenager in

shadow nods to them as understand.


	14. Behind Scenes

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 14 Behind Scenes

Hi guys, I'm TheGreatGodzilla and today, I woild like to introduce you guys to the behind scenes of this story. First off, this story was requested by the guy named retro mania.

He is the one who gave me this request and I also looking for the possibility and opportunities of creating stories with two plots in each one. And here is one of them. Now,

allow me to show you all the inspirations of this story.

This story was rewritten from the original Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and blended in with the elements that inspired by the other series such as Phineas and Ferb, Star Wars,

the Avengers and even Avatar: The Last Airbender, these four are the original elements that I put in ever since the first story, Equestria Girls (Rewritten), and these rewritten

stories also tied in with my Adventures of the Sirens trilogy. The other element that I put in is came from Pirates of the Caribbean, the ancient monstrous spaceship and its crew

called the Dark Blood was inspired by the Flying Dutchman and its crew while Crowned Republic of Nomads was inspired from the Breathen Court from Pirates of the Caribbean

and I also put more of Star Wars into this such as General Maratha, he is the character that was inspired by General Grievous and the Confederate Councils was also inspired from

the Separatist Councils as well. There might be more elements of the other movies and series in the sequels so you guys must catch up and wait for it to come out.

So, of course, there are going to be the stories about the Holiday Special, the Friendship Games and the upcoming fourth film of Equestria Girls trilogy.

TheGreatGodzilla out, thanks for read this and hope you all will return for the sequels.


End file.
